User blog:DestructiveMilkshake/UTDI Ep. 2 - The Big Creep
Blaineley: Last time on User Total Drama Island, we introduced our 22 campers to the camp. Welly created an alliance of himself, Freddie, Izzy, Aqua, Mirnish, and Sean, while the Users were plagued by infighting amongst their personalities. At the challenge, Finn's random knowledge of the Korean trivia and Solar's inability to stop trolling for even one minute brought victory to the Users and an elimination for the Bloggers. Solar was the target of Welly's alliance, and tried to rally up the troops in retaliation but no one believed him after X called him out. Mirnish and RJ formed a side alliancce, while Sean blew up his game and revealed the alliance to Spirit. This resulted in his elimination... and crying. Ugh, what is it with these people and their egos? Anyways, Welly's alliance is fractured over this betrayal. Will they be able to mend the tears before the next elimination? Will the Users' dysfunction prevent them from working together in a team challenge? Find out on this episode of User Total Drama Island! ---- Solar: *everyone is back in cabins* So it sure does suck that Sean had to leave and I stayed huh??? Aqua: Um, yes, it actually does. *'CONF'* I was blindsided by that vote yesterday. Some people in my alliance obviously betrayed the plan and voted out Sean instead of Solar, and now we're equal to the outsiders. That is bad. Solar: Don't be jealous. Aqua: I'm not jealous? I am literally pissed off that you are still here. Someone has ~betrayed~ us and I'd prefer not to leave again. Solar: Same. RJ: Ooh, are we having a post-blindside blowout? Aqua: What? Izzy: That's an argument in #Survivor that occurs after someone is betrayed. They are usually ~iconic~ like ~Angie Jakusz~. Did you know that I wrote a letter to her in New Orleans? I know where she lives. X''': That's not strange at all. '''Chwiis: Shush RJ, your hamminess is leaking. RJ: I am NOT a ham!!! Wtf??!?? Welly: *walks in and notices the tension* So uh what's a ham I say inconspicuously? Chwiis: It's code for a fuqboi, which this team seems to be full of. Spirit: Y'all all definitely are some fuq bois, I will say that. *files nails* Mirnish: Mhmm, drag him gurl. *files nails as well* *'CONF'* You know, I really think I could hit it off with Spirit. We're both sassy black womans at heart... well, her on the outside and in the heart. But it still counts. Aqua: Hey, Welly, I'd like to speak to you. In private. Welly: *goes outside* PLEASE DON'T VOTE ME OFF!!!!!! I RLY WANT TO WIN BADLY!!! Aqua: What? I'm not going to vote you out... just a little upset someone betrayed our alliance. But that won't happen again, right? Welly: Definitely. ---- KidLego: *his train alarm goes off waking everyone up. It sounds like a train engine* Bulba: *grabs ears* Agh! This is making my ears bleed! What the f*ck is that?! Milkshake: *screams* WHOEVER MADE THIS GO OFF IS LOSING A NUT TODAY. KidLego: *turns alarm off and stretches* What a great day to wake up to the sounds of train engines! This one is modeled after James from the show. Epic: The show?! What show? CB: Is it BBUK!? Epic: I love BBUK! CB: Omg no way me too!! KidLego: No, it's Thomas & Friends! VUF: *grabs temples* ...aren't you a bit too old to be watching that? KidLego: I'm a kid at heart. :) Derpy: *'CONF'* Okay, that KidLego guy is really annoying me. He is like SO the next to go, and I WILL have my way. Lucina: I LIIkke thomas too noah KidLego: Really?! What's your favorite train? Lucina: I like the pink one and any of the crashed on.es KidLego: ...are you making fun of me? Maria: Yes XD Milkshake: No, Lucina is serious. He talked about the trains nonstop yesterday. Derpy: Ugh. Grow up and watch a real show like Total Drama! Bulba: *rolls eyes and walks to mess hall as Derpy and KidLego begin to fight* ---- Bulba: *walks to mess hall where she sits down next to Mirnish and Freddie* Hey guys, what's up! Mirnish: Well, me and Freddie here have been talking about what it's like to be a foreigner in Canada. I'm of Venezuelan and he is Italian. Bulba: That's totally coolio! Freddie: Actually, I was born in Italy but moved to San Diego when I was 4. *winks at Bulba and she blushes* So, where are you from- Blaineley: *over intercom* All team-mates report to the bonfire pronto! Bulba: We can talk about this later. *smiles* *'CONF'* I actually get along with Mirnish and Freddie. Even if they're on the other team, it's not a bad thing to strike up a friendship, right? ---- Blaineley: *all the campers are standing in front of the bonfire* Alright, your second challenge is going to be trying to stay awake in the Total Drama Awake-a-thon. The last camper standing wins the challenge for their team. No godplaying allowed. Understood? *everyone nods heads* Alright, we begin now. ---- (1 hour into the Awake-a-thon: score is 11-10. Everyone is wide awake) Lucina: *smoking a joint* Psat... pstt hey kid. *points at Tyler* wnat to do some drugs?! Tyler: Drugs are bad... my church says that they make your penis shrivel up and drop off. *shivers* And I'm a good boy, so I'm gonna have to decline. Lucina: whatever goodie godie *waves to Solar* aye want some weed? Solar: *grabs a joint* Same. Lucina: Sam. Solar: Who the hell is Sam? Lucina: *Smae Solar: ??? Lucina: *saem Solar: Oh. Same. *goes into high* ---- (2 hours into Awake-a-thon; the score is still 11-10) CB: *is munching on something and VUF looks at him funny* What are ya looking at, weirdo? VUF: Nothing. Just observing the island's nature. *awkward silence* What are you chewing on? CB: Chewing? What? I'm not chewing on anything. Certainly not. Chewing? Don't be ridiculous. I don't chew... I, uh, chirp. Like a bird. Yeah. Twit. Chirp. Haha. *nervously spits something out behind his stump* VUF: *rolls eyes and continues to hold his head in his hands* *'CONF'* Twitty... yeah, I'm gonna call him Twitty. Anyways, Twitty seems to be a bit... messy. I'm gonna keep an eye on him. Freddie: *looking at Bulba on the other team and smiles. She smiles back* Welly: *notices this* Dude, you should go for it like totally! I'd be super stoked if a girl was looking at me like she is at you. Freddie: Hmm... okay. *goes to sit next to Bulba* Hey. This is a boring challenge, isn't it? Bulba: *yawns and smiles* Yeah. I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to stay up in a challenge as boring as this. Freddie: Yeah... boring. *smiles* Bulba: *giggles* Freddie: *smiles* Derpy: *is looking at Freddie and Bulba and raises an eyebrow* *'CONF'* A cross team relationship could be a major threat when the merge comes around. But, a relationship could be an advantage in the game... Derpy: *moves to the stump next to Maria* Hey. ;) Maria: Hey Derpy: So I was thinking... you're pretty hot. Maria: XD Derpy: Wanna be my girlfriend? Maria: Yes Derpy: XD Yes. Maria: Oh no! Amy or Samey. *suddenly falls asleep* Derpy: Uh... okay? *'CONF'* Was I being genuine? Yeah, no. I have a girlfriend back home, this is purely strategy as I need a few minions to follow me mindlessly. Mirnish: *'CONF'* I am sticking with the alliance I made at the last vote out. RJ seems stupid so he'll make a good ally, and Izzy should be willing to join any alliance. Mirnish: *grabs RJ and Izzy and goes shallowly into the woods* Okay, so we are an alliance, correct? RJ: We talked about this yesterday you f*cking idiot. But yes, we are allied. Mirnish: Anyways, I think with Izzy we could be the group that will running this team. Are you fine with that Izzy? Izzy: Omg... yes! But who are we going to #blindside next? Mirnish: Hmmm... we should discuss this after the challenge is done. Izzy: Okay!!! ---- (12 hours into the Awake-a-thon. Maria, Spirit, & Finn have all fallen asleep. The score is 9-9.) KidLego: *is making chugging noises* *CONF* I figured, since trains don't ever tire out, I can pretend to be a train, so I won't tire out! Like, duh. The world needs more thinkers like me. KidLego: Chugga chugga chugga chugga chug chugga CHOO CHOO! Chugga chugga chugga chugga chug chugga CHOO CHOO! *Milkshake has an eye twitch* Chugga chugga chugga chugga chug chugga CHOO CHOO! *Milkshake gets up and walks over to KidLego* Chugga chugga chugga chugga chug chugga CHOO CHOO! Milkshake: *grabs KidLego by the ear* If you... don't stop... making that noise... I will... gouge out your eyeballs... then vote you off. :) Understand? KidLego: :/ Yes... *'CONF'* Pfft, party pooper. X''': *yawns and scratches his head* Wait, where's Chwiis? '''Solar: Who cares? ---- Chwiis: *in mud as a crocodile swims up* Get out... of... MAH... SWAMP! *grabs crocodile and throws it at a tree* ...f*g. ---- X''': *shrugs as the score changes to 9-8* I don't really know why I asked that. '''Solar: ... (30 minutes pass) I f*cking hate you X. What's your political leaning? X''': Well, when I'm able to vote, I'd vote Republican. *Solar gasps* Nearly everyone on Long Island is. '''Solar: What the f*ck is wrong with you. Bye. *falls asleep and the score goes down to 9-7* X': *'CONF* Solar is a jerk, but I think what he said about an alliance brewing is true. I might need to be nice to him in order to keep my options open. ---- (18 hours into the Awake-a-thon. It is dark, and more people have fallen asleep. Derpy has fallen asleep cuddling Maria, Lucina is drooling next to his stump, and Izzy is using Finn's stomach as a pillow. The score is 7-6.) Bulba: Favorite movie? Freddie: Hmm... Finding Nemo. Favorite tv show? Bulba: Total Drama. We have so much in common. Freddie: Ikr. Bulba: *blushes* Freddie: *blushes* Epic: *talking to CB about BBUK* Do you think Adjoa was robbed in the last season? I do. But I am very glad that *insert someone no one cares about here* won the season! CB: DEFINITELY. *is chewing on something again* HEY, DO YOU LIKE ANIME? I LIKE ANIME. MY WIKIA USERNAME IS THEANIMEKID87. WHAT'S YOURS. *something drops from his pockets* Epic: Hey, you dropped something. *grabs it and gasps* CB... have you been taking... 5 hour energy? CB: I HAD 20 SO I COULD STAY AWAKE 100 HOURS AND STILL BE MY USUAL ENERGETIC SELF. I CAN'T FEEL ANY OF MY LIMBS ANYMORE AND MY HEAD FEELS LIKE THERE'S AN EXOTIC DANCER BELLYDANCING ON IT. I CAN HEAR THE SCREAMS OF THE DEAD. Aqua: *hears him* Hey, isn't that cheating? *yawns* Blaineley: *walks into the bonfire pit yawning* Ugh, what is it? Aqua: *points at CB* He's been taking energy drinks to stay awake! What the f*ck! He should be disqualified. CB: NO I HAVEN'T. *tries to get up and move to the back of the stumps, but 7 bottles of 5 hour energy fall out* DAMN IT. *sighs as he moves back to the cabins with Blaineley glaring at him. The score is now 6-6.* *'CONF'* I CAN SEE ETERNITY. ---- (A full day has passed and it is morning again. The remaining campers left are Bulba, Epic, KidLego, Milkshake, Tyler, VUF, Aqua, Freddie, Mirnish, RJ, Welly, and X) Milkshake: *yawns and decides to talk to VUF* This team is horrible. KidLego never shuts up and Derpy is shady as hell. VUF: I agree. A lot of people here don't seem to have their crap straight. Milkshake: *yawns again, longer* I agree. Most people here seem to have a few screws loose. Me and you are basically the only sane ones on the team. What do think about working... *yawns again and falls down. 5-6* VUF: *'CONF'* I actually don't mind Milkshake. He keeps it real like me, and we would make a good duo. Welly: *talking to Freddie and Aqua* Okay, so we're cool on who to vote out if we lose tonight again, right? Aqua: As long as it isn't me. Welly: Anyways, Mirnish seems like he's doing some shady stuff. Freddie: Yeah, a few hours ago I saw him walk into the woods with RJ, Izzy, and Chwiis. Welly: He WHAT?! I think he's going to betray the alliance!!!! What should we do??!! I suggest we vote him out as soon as possible!!!! I don't wanna go! :( Mirnish: Um, excuse me, what are you saying sweetie? *Welly turns around, horrified* Please tell me again, my ears aren't working. Welly: Well... uh... you just seem to be rly close with RJ and I am not really super stoked about that. :/ Mirnish: I'm getting numbers for the alliance... idiot. *'CONF'* For the alliance I'm making to vote you out. *cackles evilly* ---- (48 hours have passed. Welly, Aqua, RJ, Milkshake, and KidLego have all fallen asleep. The score is 3-2.) Blaineley: Alright, since you 5 seem impossible to knock out, it's time I knock out the big guns. *pulls out a gigantic book* Total Drama: The Roleplay Transcripts. By RiMiEg007. *everyone groans* Chapter 1: Duncan and Ezekiel are amazing. (1 hour passes) Blaineley: Heather says, "Ezekiel, fill me with your love!" as Ezekiel places his finger above her mouth. "No, it's not time eh. *completes the challenge* Now, chapter 2. *notices that VUF, Freddie, and X have all fallen asleep* Mirnish, Epic, you are the last 2 awake. How do you feel about your chances at winning? Epic: I've stayed up later for roleplay times much longer than 48 hours. I've developed techniques. Mirnish: *yawns* I... ugh, mierda, no se puede hablar Inglés cuando mi mente está tan cansado... Epic: What? Wait, g2g. It's an emergency. *begins to fall down as Mirnish does as well. Both hit the ground at about the same time* Blaineley: And... wait, hold on. We need to review the footage. *fast forwards* Okay, the winner of this challenge is... EPIC! *The spectating Users cheer as the Bloggers sigh* Looks like the Bloggers are going to elimination again tonight. ---- Spirit: *sitting in cabin with Welly, applying lip gloss* Who you think should go? Welly: Honestly, I really think Solar is like a super strategist threat. He nearly avoided elimination yesterday and- X''': May in intrude? *walks into cabin* '''Welly: No! Hey! :D What's up buddy?!?!?!?! X''': Yeah, I was thinking, I'd like to make an alliance with you guys and join with the majority. It's obvious that this team is going to play based on strategy, and I don't want to be left behind. '''Spirit: Gurl, please! You gotta pass the ALLIANCE test. Welly: Huh? Spirit: It's simple. Name the amazing, feminist, incredibly enlightened ~ICON~ that we have decided to name this alliance after. X''': ...please tell me it's not Anita Sarkeesian. '''Spirit: What's wrong with her?! Do you hate feminists?! X''': People like her are why I'm a meninist. *Spirit looks disgusted* Hey, men need equality just as much as women! We're just as oppressed! '''Spirit: *slaps him* GTFO and ~educate~ yourself, sexist pig! ---- Spirit: *'CONF'* That kind of mentality is NOT okay, and can't be allowed to stay on this island. He is gone. X': *'CONF* Yeah, I don't think that went over well. I'm gonna need to find an alliance fast or I'm done-zo. ---- Mirnish: *walking to the mess hall as X stops him* Hi. Do you want to tell me something? X''': Yeah... I'd like to join your alliance. I just don't trust Welly and his goons. '''Mirnish: I would LOVE to have you in my alliance bby! Another number is a good thing no matter what. Who do you wantings to go? X''': I'm voting Spirit, and I need you to spread the word. I'm putting a lot of trust in you, and I hope you reciprocate it. Okay? I have a feeling that Spirit is gonna make it far in this game, as her type tends to do that in reality shows. '''Mirnish: *smiles* Okay! *'CONF'* Whether I blindside Spirit or X, I'm, how do you say, on the top of the team. *flashes grin* ---- ELIMINATION CEREMONY 2 Blaineley: *all the remaining 10 Users are sitting at the Bonfire Ceremony* Hello. Welcome to the bonfire ceremony. I have marshmallows on the plate held by my hand for the 9 of you that are staying. After I have handed marshmallows to the people without votes, I will read the votes that you cast on your ballot in the confessional. The camper with the majority or plurality of votes will be sent down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and never be seen from again. With that out of the way, go cast your ballots. X': *'CONF* *shows camera Spirit* Die feminist. #MensRightsActivism Spirit: *'CONF'* *writes X16bit on her ballot then puts an X on it* Solar: *'CONF'* *writes _____ down* Don't you need a little suspense for this crappy show??? If so, then f*ck off, I'm not telling my vote to these people. Izzy: *'CONF'* *writes down ____* I can't believe we're doing another #blindside immediately after the first one! This is so thrilling! Blaineley: *holds marshmallows* I have the ballots... if I call your name, you are safe and receive a marshmallow... Welly, RJ. Aqua. *throws them all marshmallows* Aqua: *sighs in relief* I was so worried! Blaineley: Yeah, no one cares bub. CAMERAS BACK ON THE INTERESTING PEOPLE. *camera focuses on Blaineley* Thank you. The next 3 people safe are... Freddie, Izzy, and Mirnish! *flicks their respective marshmallows to them* Only 3 marshmallows left... the next person safe with no votes is... Blaineley: Solar. *he gets up and picks up his marshmallow his marshmallows* The remaining 3 people all had votes against cast against them, and I only have 2 marshmallows here. I will now read the votes. Chwiis: I blame the Jews. X''': I blame the feminists. '''Spirit: Gurl, I don't blame anyone except myself. :( Blaineley: First vote... Chwiis! Blaineley: Second vote... X'''! '''Blaineley: Third vote... X'''! '''Blaineley: Fourth vote... X'''! The vote is 3-1 so far. '''Blaineley: Fifth vote... Spirit! Blaineley: Sixth vote... X'''! '''Blaineley: Seventh vote... Spirit! Blaineley: Eighth vote... X'''! '''Blaineley: Ninth vote and second person voted out of User Total Drama Island is X'''! *tosses marshmallows to Chwiis and Spirit* '''X: *sighs* Well, it's been a great game. RJ: No it hasn't you were voted out second. X''': Whatever. '''Blaineley: X, please escort yourself down the dock of shame. *X gets up, sighs, and walks down the dock and into the Boat of Losers* X''': *talking to camera on Boat of Losers* Well... this isn't the worse thing in the worse. '''Cameraman: Oh yeah, I forgot, we're renting out most of the resort where you'll be staying in to a convention of radical feminists... I believe their spokesperson is something like Anita Sarkeesian? X''': *falls on knees* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '''Blaineley: Wow, that sure sucks. Tune in next week for hopefully a more exciting episode of USER! TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! ---- VOTES X - Mirnish, Welly, Spirit, Izzy, RJ, Freddie, Mirnish, Aqua Spirit - X, Chwiis Chwiis - Solar Category:Blog posts